broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Heavy Matter
:"Are you so desperate, that you would rely on nine mere misguided ponies to accomplish all that even the "Great Princess Celestia" can't achieve?" :— Heavy Matter to Princess Celestia Heavy Matter is an Alicorn pony, the leader of the Dark magic practitioners, and one of the Heads of the Enmity Organization. She is also a descendant of King Sombra. History 'Background' Heavy Matter was born as an alicorn and descendant of King Sombra. At some point, Heavy Matter learned of this wicked past, even though her family had a dark history, she had a different belief than her ancestor and was not interested in avenging him or taking over the Crystal Empire. She eventually became obsessed with the princesses who banished him, and was fascinated in how he was defeated by them. 'Studying under Princess Celestia' Princess Celestia took pity on her and took Heavy as her personal student, like Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. While in her care, Celestia attempted to teach her the importance of friendship which Heavy did not understand and began questioning the methods of her teachers. At some point during her studies, she met Princess Cadance and showed some small dislike toward the young alicorn. After reading about her ancestor's use of magic, she became fascinated by dark magic and eventually decided to study the art behind Celestia's back. One day, Heavy Matter insisted Princess Celestia to take her to study the place called Tartarus. Celestia deemed it unwise, but eventually agreed to go with her to Tartarus as a teaching experience to study the evil creatures who lived there, as long as they remained out of sight. While there, Heavy Matter carelessly attempted to study one of the creatures closer, which caused them to be spotted and chased throughout the realm by a group of evil creatures. The creatures eventually reached Heavy, as they attacked her, Princess Celestia shoot a blast of magic which repelled the creatures away from her and with more evil creatures showing up, they had no choice than to flee. 'Back in Canterlot' After returning to Canterlot, Princess Celestia scolded Heavy for her selfish attitude and disobeying her advice. But Heavy replied to her teacher that its her methods which are the problem and everything would have been better if they did things like she wanted. Celestia told Heavy that she still has much to learn, but Heavy berates her teacher for preventing her potential and demanded to be a princess. Celestia refused, saying her heart is "too dark" to understand what it means to be one, and removed Heavy from her position as her student. Heavy exclaimed that she will pay for doing so and breaks out of Canterlot Castle in anger, swearing revenge against her former teacher and abandoned her studies. From then, Heavy Matter decided to go against Celestia and prove that her methods have always been "wrong", and pursued her own path. 'Aftermath' Later, Heavy Matter founded a group called the dark magic practitioners and joined the Enmity Organization, becoming one of their leaders. With her cleverness, she would usually try to find ways to get to the princesses and boast about Enmity, and claim that the organization will someday rule Equestria. Physical appearance Heavy Matter's appearance matches that of Princess Celestia and Luna, but with darker shade of colors. She wears a black vest to present the fact she running a large roque organization and is usally seen wearing glasses. Though she can see well without them, her eyesight is not completely perfect. Her tail and mane also have a natural flowing motion, similar to Celestia and Luna's. Personality As Princess Celestia's student, she was brilliant and proper, but also arrogant, selfish, and brash. As much as she respected her teacher, she would usually overlook and question her methods. She is also shown to be cruel, sadistic, and dishonest toward other ponies. Heavy Matter strongly dislike Princess Celestia and thinks she is too soft to be a leader, that Celestia's kind heart and eternal peace in Equestria has made her, and her subjects too narrow-sighted and naive. She takes pleasure in complaining about the princesses and is focused in getting revenge on her former teacher. When fighting her enemies, she relies on her skills and dark magic (similar to her ancestor), and would sometimes toy with them. Powers and abilities As a former student of Princess Celestia, Heavy Matter is shown to be a magical prodigy and talented at magic. Because of her use of dark magic, she can stand up to Celestia, criticize her and duel her without being afraid. In a magic duel, when two magical blast are collided, Heavy Matter is able to create a secondary blast that zigzags around the blast and hit her opponent from behind or counter it. She can also transform into a mist to avoid attacks and is shown being able to combat Queen Chrysalis. After having an argument, Heavy Matter can blend into the shadows or use her mist power to leave. Because of that, she is capable to get in and out of Canterlot without getting spotted. Quotes :Heavy Matter: [to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon] We're a lot alike. We take pleasure in the suffering of others. The only difference is...you two enjoy it too much. :"How pathetic." My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might Heavy Matter was once an arch-nemesis of Princess Celestia before Nightmare Moon. But she disappeared for over a thousand years. Other depictions This version of Heavy Matter has been repurposed as the Enmity Gang's favorite client. She hires them to perform various crimes to prove her point about Princess Celestia. ---- :"Pain and misery is MY reward." Heavy Matter is the mastermind behind the Enmity Organization, and the main antagonist. She's an alicorn that came from space, like Prince Comet. She was born of pure darkness, and enjoy sorrow and misery. Heavy brings out the worst of ponies with her Dark magic, and would ally herself with bad ponies and other creatures. She does not care for Equestria, the ponies who live in it, or Celestia's throne. She believes her purpose is to spread fear, misery, and pain. ---- Heavy Matter was Princess Luna's fallen student. As a filly a thousand years ago, she a lone pony who is different than other ponies, despite being an alicorn. So Luna took it upon herself to teach her everything she knows. But in her adulthood, she left Luna and went down her own dark path. She met and antagonized Prince Comet, and learned the secret of his magic and his immortality. 'Equestria Girls' In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Heavy is second-in-command of the Shadow Mob, under command of Kingpin Sombra. Sombra acts in the cover of the principal of Crystal Empire High School, and Heavy Matter as it's Vice-Principal. Her and the Apocalypse Brothers discovered the Equestrian Medallion and used it's power in secret, without Sombra's knowing. They plan a coup against Sombra. Relationship 'Lord Anders' Heavy Matter got to know Lord Anders when he first became a Head of Enmity. They soon realized they are both similar in almost every way. It wasn't long until she fell madly in love with him. When Lord Anders first started his partnership with Chrysalis and the Changelings, Heavy became extremely jealous and thinks that Chrysalis is a bigger disappointment than Celestia. When the changelings's invasion of Canterlot failed and Queen Chrysalis was sent flying into the distance, Heavy Matter was delighted to see her go. She will sometimes reside with Lord Anders in the Everfree Castle and on occasion, the two would "go out". One day, Heavy along with Lord Anders decided to take out Princess Celestia and Luna head-on. Lord Anders' powers of darkness and Heavy Matter's dark magic, against Celestia and Luna's magic, any help given to them was prevented by the duo. As Celestia and Heavy was about to start a magic duel, Heavy Matter fell to the floor. Princess Celestia was shocked and stopped fighting, Lord Anders then decided to leave and take Heavy Matter back to Enmity's headquarter. After bringing Heavy to Enmity's medical wing, it was revealed that she was pregnant. Until the foal is born, they both agreed that Heavy should not try to battle Princess Celestia or Luna again. But she still encounters and argues with the princesses. In the future, the couple would eventually gain three children and become a family. 'King Shed' King Shed understands what Heavy Matter is suggesting perfectly, but would never resort to her actions. Gallery Heavy_Matter.png|Old picture of Heavy Matter Heavy Matter2.png|Heavy Matter's look when she is going out with Lord Anders HM2.png|Heavy Matter as Princess Celestia's student, unsure about the methods of her teacher HM3.png|Heavy Matter using Dark Magic A HM4.png|Heavy Matter pregnant Cutie Circle - Heavy Matter.png|Heavy Matter's Cutie Circle Equestria Girls Heavy Matter.png|Heavy Matter (human) old version Lord Anders and Heavy Matter by melodycrystel.png|Heavy Matter and Lord Anders. Created by MelodyCrystel Heavy Matter Card.png|Heavy Matter trading card for My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might Category: Pony Category: Alicorn Category: Mare Category: Brony Category: Villain Category:Royalty Category:Lord Anders's Group